An electric nose hair cutter, which is the same as an electric shaver, can leave hair debris inside a blade seat. These tools are cleaned primarily with an attached brush in early days. For a waterproof tool, especially the electric nose hair cutter, a drain hole is usually mounted at a bottom end or a side of its blade seat for flushing. As the inner blade seat of the electric nose hair cutter is a cylinder without a smooth surface, it is equipped with a function of expelling water upon rotating. However, there is still an improved structure for enhancing the function of expelling water on the market, which includes primarily a radial leaf plate 42A installed on the inner blade seat 4A as shown in FIG. 7. In other words, an air blasting pump is formed between an outer blade seat 3A and the inner blade seat 4A, and a side hole 32A is located on the outer blade seat 3A at a location corresponding to the leaf plate of the inner blade seat 4A, so as to accelerate suction of water from a front end and to expel it from the side hole. However, as the air blast pump can drive air, whose density is much lower than that of water, to flow quickly, therefore the tiny hair debris also scatters easily into air upon using, and thus forming a kind of pollution.